


Крысиные бега

by dull_accountant



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant
Summary: Где-то в соседнем номере слышится ровный гул, отдельные веселые выкрики с вечерухи. За окном шумят моторы и бузят вечерние гуляки. Я слышу все четче только сейчас, немного переведя дух. Никого видеть неохота, ни людей, ни машины, ни девиц. А вот бутылку-другую — недурно бы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, POV Кита Ричардса.

Прикрываю глаза — и сквозь веки искусственный свет лампы похож на софиты сцены; направленный свет, от него пот затекает под воротник рубашки, неприятно сползает по позвоночнику. Визг отдается в ушах, гулко, будто в внутри колокола. Страх зарождается где-то под ложечкой и отдает прямо в голову, а в теле такое чувство, как будто мечтаешь отлить, но сейчас никак нельзя. А в голове дочерта пусто большую часть времени.  
Мик выпускает мой хрен изо рта, где тому было жарко и хорошо, и он торчит теперь сам по себе. Я вздрагиваю от прохлады, и в голове становится еще немного более гулко. Губы у Мика еще краснее обычного, он моргает устало, тянется и забирает у меня из пальцев стакан.  
— Эй!  
Мик в один глоток допивает мой чертов виски и резюмирует:  
— Я заебался, Ричардс. Ты вообще собираешься сворачивать свои причиндалы?  
— Предлагаешь оставить... ой, холодно... все как есть?  
Мик ухмыляется криво, наклоняется ко мне, отвлекая внимание, одновременно дотягивается пальцами до моего члена и делает какое-то движение, которое ощущается как удар под дых или очень внезапный щипок.  
— Угу, так и ходи. Американцы оценят. Возможно, ты станешь основателем нового движения, — Мик делает паузу, на секунду задумавшись. Продолжает дурацким тоном, не очень удачно копируя янки, — Кит Ричардс из Роллинг Стоунз пополняет ряды движения "Голожопые Островитяне Маршируют По Улицам ЛА".  
Мика тоже здорово развезло, у него блестят глаза, и он дышит алкоголем мне в рот. Мы почти нос к носу, он оперся рукой об угол подушки и мои волосы. Я задыхаюсь от хватки, Мик показывает зубы, скалится, отчего у него лицо сморщивается. В виске тянет из-за прижатых волос. Я хихикаю.  
— Ничего нового... фурора не будет. Разве что эти Исконные Жители долго гнались бы за мной. И сожрали всухомятку... ох... сделай милость, не мельтеши, или мельтеши как-нибудь основательнее.  
Мик хмыкает, отпускает мой конец и тычет мне скользкими пальцами под ребра, щекоча. Одновременно наклоняется, делая глубокий вдох, как перед нырком. Я только поскуливаю в ответ, потому что вся кровь стеклась сейчас к моему джонни, а вовсе не к башке.  
Волосы на холке взмокли от пота, в живот дует, Мик вцепился пальцами мне в ногу, тяжело опираясь, до синяка. Мик двигает головой, зажмурив глаза. Вытянув губы, обхватив ствол, отклячив челюсть и напрягая щеки. Выглядит это глупо, но ржать не тянет. Потому что меня наконец-то прошивает всего с ног до головы, видно, Мик отыскал нужный ритм и без барабанщика. В живот плескает жаром, и я тянусь рукой, чтоб вцепиться Мику в волосы, и он давится от неожиданности, когда я сливаю ему в рот.  
Хорошо, что пальцы у меня ослабли, а то я бы выдрал ему с пол-клока, так резко Мик отдернулся. У меня перед глазами черным-черно, но я слышу, как он давится и плюется не так далеко от меня. Его ладонь все еще давит мне на бедро. Зверски хочется курить.  
— Погоди... погоди, Мик, это что, ты в стакан мой харкаешь? Там же еще оставалось, блин.  
Я открываю глаза, когда тяжесть с бедра исчезает. Мик смотрит на меня недобро, вытирая рот свой тыльной стороной ладони. Он водит языком, стирая остатки с зубов.  
— Спасибо скажи, что меня на тебя не стошнило, герой. Фу! Фу, — Мик со вздохом падает на подушку и дергает подбородком, уставившись в потолок, и громко жалуется: — Как девицы это глотают. Горькая пакость! Отвратительно, Ричардс!  
— Ты сейчас звучишь, как наш учитель математики... я от него только такое и слышал.  
— Еще один выродок, — смеется Мик, немного оттаяв. — Слушай, а там осталось еще что-нибудь? Мне бы рот прополоскать.  
Я наклоняюсь, повернувшись к Мику голым задом, шарю рядом с кроватью и сгребаю бутылку. До дна. Я показываю ее, трясу донышком, и Мик разочарованно стонет.  
— Мне лень вставать. Пусть караван наложниц притащит мне бутылку Джека. Или Джона. Шампанского. Чертову железку черри-колы. Что угодно.  
Где-то в соседнем номере слышится ровный гул, отдельные веселые выкрики с вечерухи. За окном шумят моторы и бузят вечерние гуляки. Я слышу все четче только сейчас, немного переведя дух. Никого видеть неохота, ни людей, ни машины, ни девиц. А вот бутылку-другую — недурно бы.  
— Я тебе не потащу ничего, Джаггер, не надейся.  
— Куда уж, от тебя вообще пользы мало, — Мик дергает ресницами и снова корчит козью морду, демонстрируя, как ему это все противно и мерзко. Он приподнимается и отворачивается, поводя лопатками. Шарит по простыне в поисках пачки сигарет. Я хмыкаю и беру его голову в захват, как учили в Бобрах Бойскаутах, и немного придушиваю его, подтаскивая спиной к себе. Не больно, но Мик все равно дергается бестолково, взмахивает рукой и кашляет протестующе.  
— Значит я здесь один такой мудак, а? — я чуть ослабляю хватку, и Мик, вместо того чтоб выворачиваться, откидывает мне голову на плечо, прижимаясь ближе. Это неудобно, потная спина к потному животу и груди, задницей к моему переду; но Мик ужасно горячий и отчего-то помалкивает. Я сглатываю. Громко, наверное. Провожу ладонью ему по груди, щиплю его за сосок, на пробу. Мик дергается, протяжно мычит что-то и поворачивает голову, тычась губами мне в шею, дышит туда, ровно и горячо. Я смотрю из-за его плеча на причинное место, и понятно уже, что там полный...э...ажур.  
— Эй... эй, Кит, — Мик повторяет уже громче, — Ну два, два мудака. Ты давай там, не тупи.  
Таким тоном он мне обычно говорит "играй уже хоть что-нибудь, Ричардс", и я, конечно, начинаю по-старинке. Потом разыгрываюсь, ловлю за хвост мелодию. А Мик начинает подпевать, сначала "мамама", потом как-то находит свои слова.  
Вот и сейчас — никакой разницы.

Я лежу головой на подушке, Мик — головой у меня на плече, и правой я нащупал зажигалку и щелкаю колесиком, поджигая бумагу и табак, сильно затягиваясь, до нытья в груди.  
— Я тоже хочу, — говорит Мик спокойно, разглядывая потолок. Потолок бирюзово-зеленый, дурацкий. Я затягиваюсь еще и подношу сигарету ему ко рту, но тут он морщится и снова начинает громко сучиться:  
— Ты вечно вафлишь фильтр, Ричардс. Дай мне другую сигарету.  
— Джаггер. Хренов брюзга. Сейчас вообще ничего не получишь, сам за куревом ползи.  
Я уже хочу отвести руку, но Мик ловит меня за запястье и с усилием приближает губы к фильтру, глубоко затягиваясь. Я зажимаю ему рот рукой, ощущая под пальцами мягкую щеку, и тогда он выдыхает дым через ноздри, улыбка его, спрятанная, расползается у меня в ладони. Мик улыбается мне глазами.  
Запястье так и не отпустил, и он докуривает эту сигарету у меня с пальцев, но дальше возражать у меня сил нет.  
Проще и вправду вытряхнуть еще одну.  
Еще две папиросы.


End file.
